1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for measuring depth information. Additionally, a method and apparatus for measuring depth information in a three-dimensional (3D) camera is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
As three-dimensional (3D) technologies have been relatively popular, demand for technologies that readily photograph 3D images has increased. A scheme of adding depth information to a two-dimensional (2D) image is an example of one scheme for providing 3D images. Cameras that photograph 3D images include, for example, a time of flight (TOF) camera. Schemes for measuring the TOF may be classified into two schemes. A first scheme is based on an intensity of light. Accordingly, an optical pulse is shot to an object, and the pulse is reflected from the object. In this example, when the reflected pulse is cut using a shutter, an intensity of light varies based on a reflected distance. A second scheme is based on a phase delay. Accordingly, a phase delay of a radio frequency (RF)-modulated signal varies based on a reflected distance from an object of a light source modulated to a high frequency.